Simply Meant To Be
by Philophobic-Requiem
Summary: A short ficcy, my first. Harry's new year will be riddled with change and chance in the light of both new and old. Slight OOC, Yaoi, HP slash DM.


**Simply Meant To Be** by Philophobic 

Notes: (I'm playing this as if there's about 3 hours between the trains arrival and the Sorting Feast, for every one to commiserate)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc, And many others. I make no claim, written or otherwise, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

Chapter one; Discoveries

Draco Malfoy does not run away. Malfoy's as a rule do not run away. But right now this Malfoy was once again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 'resting' against a wall just inside Hogwarts gates making a rather obvious exception to that rule in the case of Pansy Parkinson. Beside him stood his two best friends; Blaise Zambini who was keeping watch, comically mimicking the muggle actors from the James Bond movies as he snuck peeks around the pillar they were hiding behind. Also, Theodore Nott, who was amusing himself by watching Blaise's antics with one elegant and tawny brow raised. 'You'd think the woman would have gotten the clue by now.' Draco grumbled to himself, shuddering in distaste. 'I don't even like girls let alone that beast of a woman. Can we say Ewww!'

"What is it going to take to get that horrid creature to see reason?" Theo smirked at the Slytherin Prince's latest statement. The calico colored boy struck a thoughtful pose.

"We could always pretend were boyfriends. That should get through." Draco raised a brow of his own but Blaise spun around to face Theo, jaw dropped and gasping.

"Y-you're gay?" Theo's smirk grew in it's lasciviousness. Draco watched as the tawny haired boy stalked up to the still gaping Blaise, placing a hand to either side of the boys slim face, and proceeded to kiss the pants off of him. The blonde knew he was blushing like mad but couldn't tear his eye from the sight, even as a twinge of jealousy flicked within him. He was very happy for his friends, knowing that Blaise had a real something for Nott. But he could only hope for such a passion when he thought of the secret object of his affections. He heard a moan issue from Zambini as the two broke apart, effectively dispelling Draco from his thoughts.

"Well, finally." Draco sigh in mock exasperation. "I thought that one of you would have to prance about naked before the two of you got on." Blaise began blushing furiously, lowering his head and hiding his gaze behind his curly hair. Theo merely averted his gaze, the only indication of embarrassment the slight flush forming on his face when Zambini looked up his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked toward the castle in confusion.

"Hey! Isn't that Potter?" Draco spun only to catch sight of dark and unmistakably unruly head of hair before it vanished into the castle. 'Hmm. Wonder what's up with Potter. Looks like he's in a hurry to get away.' Just then he caught a growl from Theo, eyeing his friend he saw a scowl form over the boys face.

"Damn! Pansy's coming this way guys! What should we do, I don think she's spotted us quite yet." Draco glanced back toward the castle and smirked.

"Mission time boys! Our objective; follow Potter. Should you choose to undertake such-" He found himself cut off at his friends twin cries of "Yes, Sir!"

With that they were off, running full out after the Golden Boy. 'You'd think the hounds of hell were on our heels. He he!' He could only laugh at his own internal analogy, for that did indeed closely describe who they were running form. They reached the Entrance Hall, eyes scanning for signs of their target when Theo yelled.

"There!" Potter was making his way hurriedly up the stairs just passing through the archway of the seventh floor corridor. Not long later the trio found themselves panting, just catching sight of that dark hair again and the swirl of robes around a corner. Huffing, the blonde grabbed his friends arms and half dragged them down the hall. Blaise giving a breathy protest from his right.

"Man! That Potter better be up to something heavy for being in such a hurry." On his left Theo grunted in agreement as they turned down the hall where Potter was last seen. The sight that greeted them was an empty hallway.

"Blaise, keep watch here, Theo check the other end." Nodding, the other boy took off at a jog to the other end of the corridor, only to peek around and shake his head at Draco. Frowning at a rather ridiculous tapestry of trolls in tutus, the Slytherin Prince began to pace, his mind strangely consumed with finding the emerald eyed boy. Not at first noticing the door that had appeared as if from the very wall. As his two friends rejoined him, Draco glanced about once more, eyes widening as he then spied the door.

"Hey! Guys! I don't remember there being a door here." The trio silently inspected the door.

"Maybe Potter is in there somewhere?" Suggested his curly haired friend. With a sense of timid anticipation running along his spine, Draco firmly grasped the knob. He proceeded in opening the large door for them and then enter what appeared to be a drawing room. As the door now closed behind them, the blonde heard one of his friends give a low whistle as the three surveyed the room. The carpets were black as well as the silks that covered the ceiling and walls. Around the room were various white upholstered lounges, chairs, and couches. All of which situated a glowing fireplace set into one wall of the room.

"Merlin, I feel like I'm part of the gay mafia." Blaise giggled. Giving a wry grin the blonde said simply,

"Yup! Were the original Mauve Hand." At this Theo attempted to cover his smile while the other boy just erupted into a new bout of giggles.

"What do you three want?" The trios mirth was effectively squashed at Potter's voice. Eyes searching madly, they could find no one but themselves in the room. "I'm really not in the mood. Just state what you want to leave me alone." Then they could but gape dumbfounded as the shadows of the room shifted and pooled on the wall they now faced. Amazed, they watched as Potter himself seemed to slip from the shadows to stand before them. Though the boys tone had suggested irritation and weariness, his puffy eyes and wet streaked cheeks belied that Potter had been crying recently. Before he could control it, the urge to speak before thinking once again forced it's way out.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in a soft voice but Potters eyes only widened slightly before they narrowed again.

"What business is that of your Malfoy?" The blonde had the grace to shrug a thin shoulder at this.

"Not any really. Just curious as to what Potter would be doing here all alone without his Weasel and Mud blood with him." A dark look passed over the other boys handsome features, Draco blinked and it was gone. The unruly haired boy crossed his arms before replying,

"I will no longer associate with those two." 'Wonder what could have possible broken the Golden Trio' "They disapproved of my summer activities and became fed up with my secrets. Those two have made their true selves known. I no longer consider them my friends. Not that they were, I guess." Potter grumbled to himself lastly. Taking this all in, the blonde took a deep breath, mindful of his two best mates standing near and sure of their trust in him, he forged on,

"Well, Potter. What would you say to a truce…?" He saw the suspicion flare again in those emerald eyes. He vaguely caught the sound of Blaise and Theo's intakes of breath.

"Seriously?" That silky voice almost made Draco shiver almost imperceptibly. 'Damn! Why does he have to be so sexy!'

"Yes, Potter, seriously!" He squared himself and forced truth into his words for the other boy. "I am tired of all this. I don't really hate you, I never did. I was forced to play a part for the sake of my family and for the Dark Lord's benefit. And since my Father finally got off his prideful arse the is past summer, I no longer have to be a player in this farce. The same goes for many of the Slytherins here. We are actors, it's what we are good at, we excel at artifice and disguise. Plus," He added grinning. "I really want to know how you did that thing you just did!" Draco finally ended his little tirade, letting Potter take in his words. It was only seconds later that a hand was held out to him.

"Deal!" Clasping hands and shaking once they both smiled. Draco felt as though his heart would burst from the small contact but all too soon it was over and the four of them grinning at each other. Unfortunately, Zambini was having trouble being silent for so long and he burst,

"Thank Merlin, I hate being so mean." the curly haired boy beamed and threw his arms around Nott. Hugging him fiercely. "Yeah for the happy happy." He caught Potter blush and smiled, 'Interesting! Very interesting'

"Well, I guess we have yet to be properly introduced then. I'm Theodore Nott, also know as Theo." the tawny haired boy wrapped his arms around Zambini, smiling. "And this bouncy bubble of happiness is Blaise Zambini, a.k.a. the Original Fire. And of course you already know Draco Malfoy. He may be the Prince of Slytherin but he's pretty much like our little brother most of the time. So we tend to be rather possessive of him most of the time. He is both our Ice Prince and Branwyn's Tear. And he's usually a rather nice guy."

"Hey!" Draco felt a flush rise to his face at his friends words. "I'm right here ya know." Nott merely smiled at him.

"Why do you call Blaise the Original Fire?" Potter questioned.Blaise took over in the answering.

"Because people tend to call gays flamers. Well, if those people are just flames than I must be the whole damn fire, right!" Theo smiled down at the boy in his arms,

"Yep! About as straight as a circle, this one is." for this he received a swat on the chest. But they all fell into a-surprisingly-companionably bought of laughter.

"So," Draco ventured when the all calmed. "Mind if I ask what happened this summer that would cause those two to cast you out." Potter sighed and flopped down on a large chaise lounge. His friends followed suit arranging themselves on a plump couch while Draco took up residence in a wingback chair that looked as if it might have swallowed him whole given the chance.

"It began sometime last year when I began to feel my magic growing. I found I was able to perform magic more easily without my wand and often in Parceltounge. After this it happened more quickly." They watched as he sighed and raised a hand unconsciously to rub at his scar. "I gained more power over my connection to Voldemort, being able to watch him almost whenever while he was unaware. As I gained more control over the link and my new magic's, I formed a plan and told no one. I hid my abilities from everyone, even, as you've probably guessed, Hermione and Ron." Potter glanced at each of them as if to further his words. "You three and them are the only ones that know now. I waited until Old Voldie was alone, then apparated right in front of him. He was shocked to say the least. I had a plan he wasn't ready for and before he could even touch his wand hilt, I threw the killing curse at him with my new wand less magic. It was scarily easy. The man had absolutely too much ego." The emerald eyed boy took a deep breath as Draco watched. "I then stole his soul, so he would be unable to come back." Draco could only stare. 'Old Voldie was gone! For good!' It seemed that he wasn't the only one skeptical.

"How? How can you be so sure that he's gone for good?" Nott demanded. The blonde heard Harry sigh once more. "What do you mean, 'stole his soul'?"

"You want proof right?" Questioned the unruly haired boy in return, but his gaze Draco found, was on him. He could only nod slowly, his voice lost. Potter closed his eyes and made an odd hand sign before speaking softly in parcel. Those Quidittch roughened hands began to glow with a gold light. In mere moments the boys hands fell and his eyes opened again. At what he saw, the blonde could only gasp. The boy's left eyes was still a glowing chartreuse and emerald green but the left was now glaring a bright red like the color of fleshly spilt blood. Just like those of the Dark Lord. Suddenly a scream echoed in the room. 'What in the hell!' He rushed out of his chair and over to the now sobbing Blaise who realized was the one who had just screamed. Theo trying to comfort him, holding the usually smiling boy as he cried into his chest. His eyes were dull with pain very obviously lost in darker memories as Draco petted his friend comfortingly.

"Shit! Is he okay" Questioned Potter. Draco looked over to find the once again green eyed boy looking on concernedly, standing behind him. He could only nod,

"Blaise was subject to the Dark Lord's attention the summer before this last. He was...defiled...by Old Voldie and several other Death Eaters from what we've heard." He turned back to comforting his sobbing friend. "It's okay honey. Look, see, it's just Harry, not Voldemort, it's just Harry. Your safe with us." He got Blaise to look at him and Harry. The curly haired boy smiled tearfully and seemed to calm a bit."

"Draco, can you move for a minute?" The blonde looked over the other boy questioningly. He received only a pleading expression. Nodding he moved over a bit, not even blushing at his close proximity to the Griffindor in concern over one of his best mates. Potter kneeled down and placing his hands on Zambini's face forced the boy teary eyes to lock with his.

"Zambini. Blaise." He heard Potter's voice soft and full of sympathy. "I can help you, if you'll let me. I can take all those bad memories away from you. I can make you forget all about them. Do you want that? Can you trust me?" Draco waited, watching the exchange, when Blaise suddenly nodded through his tears.

Those hands began to glow with that golden light as once more that right eye bled out to that unnatural red. His curly haired friend's eyes went wide and filled with a strange sort of relief. Potter pulled his hands away, their glow diminishing. It rather shocked everyone then when Zambini threw his arms around the Griffindor, thanking him in grateful whispers. But only Draco and Theodore saw Potter's eyes widen and fill with a haunted light, tears forming on those long dark lashes. Blaise pulled away, once again wrapping himself in Nott's arms, but it was Theo that spoke next.

"You have no idea how grateful we are for what you have just done." The tawny colored boy said quietly. "Your welcome among us three and the Slytherin's I'm sure once they hear. Not only have you freed us from Voldemort, but you have returned our friend to us the way he once was. Be certain that amongst us, you will be a friend."

"Thank you." Draco noticed a thoughtful look cross over the handsome boy. "This may sound odd, but do you truly think I'd be accepted by the Slytherins" All three of the present Slytherins nodded surely. Potter now seemed unsure.

"Well…! Um, Iwaswonderingwhatyou'dthinkifiwantedtojoinSlytherin….?" Glancing to his friends, Draco only found confusion that direction as well.

"Harry. Could you try that again? A bit slower, please?" He received a resigned nod to his request.

"I-I was…wondering what you'd think if I wanted to join Slytherin….?" 'Um….'

"What do you mean?"

"Well! I was kind of supposed to be in Slytherin. But Hagrid and others told me that only Dark wizards and witches come out of that House, and then told me that Voldemort, who was indeed a Dark wizard as well as a Slytherin and the one who killed my parents, I wasn't very enthusiastic about being placed there. So, I asked to be put somewhere else other that Slytherin." Potter ran a hand through his unruly hair nervously before continuing. "I don't belong in Griffindor, I never have. I want out, to be where I was meant to. That's all." Draco exchanged glances with his both his friends and fellow snakes. Nott grinned mischievously while Zambini looked hopeful. He turned back to Potter with a smirk all his own.

"It seems that we've no problem. And if they don't mind," He jabbed his thumb toward the pair currently reclining on the couch. "The others wont. But you'll have to talk to both the Headmaster and Serverus." He looked Potter over. "And one more thing, We get to give you a makeover if Serverus agrees. Deal?" The blonde grew warm when faced with the Golden Boys very naughty looking smirk. They shook hands.

"We should do this as soon as possible so go talk to Dumbledor and we'll get the team and meet you in the dungeons at Sevvie's rooms in a little while. We've got about another two hours before Dumbledor begins the Welcome Feast." Each nodded and made for the exit of the room. Before Potter could move however, Draco suddenly enveloped the unsuspecting boy in a hug. "Thank you again for helping Blaise." Pulling away he laughed at the look in those dual colored eyes and quickly placed a kiss on Potter's lips before running away down the hall. He waved back to him, nearly bursting with a mixture of excitement as he went off with his new mission.


End file.
